bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Camp!
Fruit Camp! is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Sgt. Pickle *Crab Scouts Deema must learn to try broccoli for the first time if she wants to earn her Broccoli Badge. As Molly prepares to present the show, she encounters Gil, who is sorting some fruit and vegetables from his cart into a produce stand. As he sorts, the little fish sneak in and hides among some oranges by curling themselves up like balls. Gil is about to place some oranges in the stand when the little fish jump out and surprise him! Gil and Molly then introduce the show: “It’s time for Bubble Guppies! On their way to school, Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy find some apple trees, and shortly meet a group of ‘Crab Sprouts’ led by Sgt. Pickle. The crab sprouts tell Molly and Gil that they love eating fruit and vegetables, and earn special bad ges whenever they try eating something new. Sgt. Pickle then leads his crab sprouts to the supermarket to buy some green beans, singing as they go. Molly and Gil find their song infectious, and march all the way to school. Still singing about fruit and vegetables, Molly and Gil march boldly into the classroom. The rest of the guppies start to talk about their favorite produce. When Nonny states that he likes broccoli, Deema noticeably shows her distaste. With a frantic shake of her head, she tells Mr. Grouper she does not like broccoli. Molly tells Deema that she might like broccoli if she tries it, but Deema doesn’t show much enthusiasm. Mr. Grouper soon gets everybody thinking about fruit and vegetables, inspiring the Bubble Guppies to sing Fruits and Veggies! After the song, Oona visits the ‘Fruit Bowl’; an interesting mash-up of a smoothie bar and a bowling alley, with Goby as the shopkeeper. Oona wants a smoothie for her pet rabbit, Bun-Bun, and Goby asks her what fruit or vegetables she would like in her smoothie. The first ingredient Oona asks for is carrots and, with the viewer’s help, they identify that these vegetables grow in the ground. After setting up some carrots on the bowling lane, Oona asks for some bananas to put in the smoothie. After identifying that bananas grow on trees, Goby sets some up on the bowling lane. All that’s left for Oona to do is knock them down with a cantaloupe bowling ball, and she gets a strike! Mr. Grouper then announces that its lunchtime. Gil is on his way to pick some peas, his favorite vegetable, but finds that all of them have vanished from their vines. Gil suspects the l ittle fish, and asks them to reveal where they hid them. The little fish ask Gil to say the magic word. Gil says ‘Please’ but, to his confusion, the little fish think he said ‘Peas’. Suddenly, Gil is showered with a load of garden peas! Oona then tells Molly and Gil that Mr. Grouper and Nonny have made a snack for them. In the classroom, Nonny tells the rest of the guppies that they have to guess what food is hiding underneath each of the containers. With visual aids from Mr. Grouper, the Bubble Guppies guess correctly and are treated to strawberries, corn and lots of other fruit and vegetables. Gil offers Deema some broccoli, but she declines, saying that she’s still not ready to try it yet. It’s then time to go outside. Nonny and Goby are space farmers, who are loading their spaceship with lots of produce to take to the market. A foul smell suddenly fills the air, and Rotten Tomato appears! Nonny and Goby take what they can and leave in their spaceship as he starts to make their fruit rotten. They make it to the market, but before they can deliver their produce, Rotten Tomato appears again, rotting nearly all of their food! The space farmers retreat and mana ge to slip away from the villain. Arriving at the space supermarket, Nonny and Goby sort all of their vegetables by color, with the viewer’s assistance, but once again, Rotten Tomato returns. Nonny and Goby beg Rotten Tomato not to spoil their ripe food, prompting him to ask what ‘ripe’ means. After trying a ripe orange, Rotten Tomato is amazed and vows to never make anything rotten again, instead joining the space farmers to grow more ripe food. Together, they grow the best produce in the galaxy, and live happily ever after! Molly then invites everyone to do The Fruit Picking Dance! After the dance, Gil takes his cart to go pick some oranges from a tree. The little fish return and repeat their trick from earlier, disguising themselves as oranges. Gil goes to pick them, and is shocked when the oranges recede into the tree! Molly suggests that Gil asks the oranges nicely to come out. The ‘oranges’ ask Gil for the magic word and, soon enough, Gil is showered with peas once again! The crab sprouts then appear and ask Molly and Gil if they want to go to their fruit and veggie race. The Bubble Guppies are inducted into fruit camp, and line up at the starting line as their ‘Dill Sergeant’ informs them of the upcoming race. To get their badges, the Bubble Guppies must complete an obstacle course, eating fruit and vegetables along the way. The whistle is blown and the Bubble Guppies tackle the course. At the first checkpoint, Gil earns the first badge for the team by eating a carrot. The rest of the guppies continue and climb the vine wall. Molly and Oona stop and earn the next badge for the team by eating some grapes. After dodging several giant swinging peaches, the remaining guppies make it to the third checkpoint, where Goby and Nonny eat peaches and earn the team’s next badge. Deema is the last team member in the race, and makes it to the final checkpoint. To her shock, the vegetable she must eat is broccoli. Spurred on by her team, she eats the broccoli, and to her surprise, finds it delicious! Everyone cheers for Deema, congratulating her on trying something new. Before the show ends, the little fish (now pretending to be carrots) ask Gil to pick them, but he initially refuses due to them tricking him before. They ask Gil again and, with a bit of faith restored, Gil says ‘you’re gonna let us?’ The little fish laugh, saying that Gil said ‘lettuce’, and suddenly a barrage of lettuces rumble towards Gil, making him run frantically off screen! Everybody laughs and the show ends. *Pop Song: Fruits and Veggies *Dance Song: The Fruit Picking Dance *Lunch Joke: Veg-tickles Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes who have Deema as a Main Character